1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits having two charge transfer devices, and in particular to such circuits permitting the transfer of complementary charge packets between the charge transfer devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrated circuits are known in the art which include two or more charge transfer devices among which charge packets may be transferred in the form of complementary charge packets. The charge packets may correspond to analog or digital signal values. Such known circuits operate by deriving a voltage signal from an arriving charge packet in a charge transfer device output stage, inverting the signal and supplying the inverted signal to the input stage of a second charge transfer device which then derives a complementary charge packet from the inverted voltage signal. Such circuits require substantial expense and relatively large semiconductor surfaces, thereby limiting the utility of such circuits.
Basic charge transfer device arrangements and a description of the operation thereof which have application to the present invention are described, for example, in the text "Charge Transfer Devices", by Sequin and Tompsett, Academic Press, New York, 1975 at pages 1 through 18.